The present invention relates to an apparatus for attaching a substantially flat carrier strap to an object.
Such carrier straps are generally known and are attached for instance to trays with plants or baskets with fruit or vegetables. Such carrier straps have heretofore been arranged by hand. It will be apparent that this is time-consuming and thus costly work.
There is therefore a need for an apparatus which performs these operations in automated manner.
The present invention provides for this purpose an apparatus for attaching to an object a substantially flat carrier strap which is intended to engage by means of locking members arranged on each end into an elongate slot in the object, wherein the slots are arranged substantially mutually in line in the object and wherein the apparatus comprises:
engaging means for engaging a straightened carrier strap in the proximity of both ends;
first rotation means for causing the engaging means to rotate into a position in which the ends of the carrier strap are directed substantially vertically;
second rotation means for causing the engaging means to rotate into a position in which the ends of the carrier strap lie substantially in the same plane; and
translation means for causing the ends of the strap to each move downward in substantially vertical direction into the slot to a depth such that the locking members grip in the slot.
It is pointed out here that the slots in such a tray or such a basket are generally arranged mutually in line. The straps are therefore provided with a thinned portion so that at the position of the slot the strap can extend in the transverse direction of the slot. The slot is however made with a determined length in order to move the ends of the strap with the locking members fixed thereto through the slot, wherein after the strap is released it will spring back to its natural position and the locking members engage on the slot or the part of the object lying thereunder, wherein the thin portion of the strap is located in the slot.
Starting from a completely straightened strap extending parallel to the upper surface of the object, and therefore parallel to the slots, the ends of the strap must first be moved downward, whereby the strap acquires a substantially U-shaped configuration, wherein the ends of the strap extend transversely of the slot direction.
In order to place the strap through the slots each end of the strap must be turned through a vertical axis and the ends must be moved downward.
The present invention provides an apparatus for performing these operations.
According to a preferred embodiment the first rotation means are coupled directly to a drive device and the second rotation means are coupled to the first rotation means by a bevel gear.
This measure results in a considerable simplification of the drive device since a separate drive is not required for the second rotation means.
According to another preferred embodiment the engaging means comprise two bodies, each of which is provided with a groove, which groove is adapted to engage the ends of the strap, wherein each of the bodies is provided with a ball under spring pressure for fixedly clamping the strap.
This construction provides the option of temporarily clamping the strap in a firm manner, wherein it is easy to place a strap in contact with the engaging means, and when the strap is inserted into the slots the arresting force exerted by the locking members is greater than the holding force of the engaging means so that these latter release automatically.
According to another preferred embodiment the first rotation means comprise a first shaft which extends substantially transversely of the groove direction and on which the engaging means are rotatable, which shaft is drivable by means of a lever and a linear drive device.
This results in a structurally attractive embodiment.
Similar considerations apply in respect of the measure where the second rotation means comprise a second shaft extending perpendicularly of the first shaft and mounted in a bush connected to the first shaft.
A particularly attractive embodiment results when the first shaft is mounted in a frame which is movable in vertical direction.
According to another preferred embodiment the apparatus comprises a supply holder for the carrier straps for arranging, which supply holder is adapted to contain the carrier straps in substantially horizontal direction, in addition to an individualizing device for removing the carrier straps on the underside of the supply holder and feeding the carrier straps to the engaging device.
Other attractive preferred embodiments are stated in the remaining sub-claims.